A Thalico Love Story
by Greekfreak347
Summary: woke up in the middle of the night to a loud thud, I ran to the lobby of the room to see Chiron, Mr.D , Thalia, and Percy, all crowed around a Bloody black haired boy, as I got closer I recognized the face... it was Nico.
1. Chapter 1

A Thalico Love Story Episode 1

*Annabeth P.O.V*

*Previously*I woke up in the middle of the night to a loud thud, I ran to the lobby of the room to see Chiron, Mr.D , Thalia, and Percy, all crowed around a Bloody black haired boy, as I got closer I recognized the face... it was Nico.

I ran over and yelled "What are all of you standing around for!?" by now they were all looking at me "You two!" I looked at Thalia and Chiron "Go get Ambrosia and Nectar!" I looked at Percy and said "You! Grab his arms! I'll get his legs!" with that everyone looked at me for a moment, I walked over to Nico's body and grabbed his legs, and then I guess they realized I was serious and quickly did what I asked.

After a while later and lots of anxiety of ordering 2 shocked demigods and an immortal to try to heal a boy who I've never really been fond of, after Percy and I had carried Nico to the Infirmary I had immediately started to clean all of the blood off of him, I had soon realized that barley any of it was actually his all he had was a couple of scratches here and there he was just exhausted.

Just then Thalia came into the room we had placed Nico in and put the nectar on the counter, "well how is he?" she actually had worry in her voice, it was strange, I had never seen Thailia ever even show an interest in how Nico was doing, it seriously had been like she didn't even know he existed, "I didn't think you cared." she looked at me weird "Well I didn't until.." she trailed her words but that just made me want to hear the rest of what she stopped herself from telling me "Until what?" I was starting to get impatient "Until he confronted me about how he felt it was my fault his sister had died." I actually felt sorry for her, I mean I saw him do it to Percy but when it had happened to him Nico was still so small! I couldn't believe that he would hold a grudge so long just to tell Thailia he hated her for being there when his sister tried to take something out of the Junkyard of the gods, and then she tried to fix it by killing the monster but killing herself too... I wonder if Nico had actually known about that part.

"So will you answer my question already?" Thailia broke my train of thought by speaking up "Oh.. Uh, yeah he's fine he just probably went overboard killing something that was chasing him, he's just exhausted." Thailia sighed and looked relived.

"Hey do you think now would be a good time to talk?" she started pacing around the room "Yeah what about?" she paused for a moment but then asked her question "What would you say if I told you I was going to leave the Hunt?" I was shocked... I couldn't believe she was asking me this "Don't you think that's something that you need to decide yourself Thals?" I saw her looking puzzled for a minute, I was pretty sure she was expecting a straight answer, not another question "well that's why I want to ask you, because I NEED a second opinion, one of the only reasons I went to the hunters was because I didn't want to be the kid in the prophecy, now that Percy has already fulfilled the prophecy, my reason for staying with the hunters isn't there anymore." she ended out of breath. "Wait, what about the Hunters?"

We looked back to where the voice came from... Well looks like Prince of the dead has finally awoke from his little nap, how much more inconvenient can you get?


	2. Chapter 2

Thalico Episode 2

"Nothing." I turned to Nico as I was talking "How you feeling?" Thailia looked as if she was going to either rip his head off or storm out of the room yelling because of him cutting in on a private conversation, I looked at her and mouthed the words 'talk later' she nodded and left, Nico finally answered me "Tired as Hades." I smiled slightly "Well he is your dad after all." he slightly laughed at my response "Hey Nico I'm going to go and get Chiron so you can tell him what happened." before he could respond I had left for the big house, I walked straight to Chiron's room and hit the door three times, he opened it while yawning "Annabeth what is it?" I looked at him seeing that there where curlers in his tail, I really wanted to ask him about it but I thought that it was a question that was best un answered, "Our guest has finally woke up." he sighed "Alright, You should go get some sleep child, I will go talk to Mr. Di Angelo." with that he closed the door.

I walked out of the big house and towards cabin one, I was about to hit the door when it opened revealing Thailia "You ready to talk now?" she nodded in response and motioned for me to walk beside her, "So you want to leave the hunters?" again she nodded, I was starting to think that this was going to turn into one of the conversations where I did all the talking, "That really is a personal decision Thals." she moved her lips to the side looking like she was thinking, our walk finally came to a stop we were standing on the canoe dock by the lake "Well why do you want to leave, I mean you don't really have anyone outside the hunters, wait do you?" she nodded "Ohhh, well that explains a lot." she looked a little aggravated "Well Thailia do you think that their worth giving up immortality?" she looked up at the stars while she was thinking, she eventually nodded, "Well then the answer is pretty sure you know the answer already, when Artemis gets back just tell her that you can't stay because that you love someone." "But Annabeth, she looked kinda nervous, what if you're not sure if the person loves you back... Or even likes you at all?" "Well, just go with your heart and everything should turn out right." "Thanks Annabeth she looks at me smiling and runs off towards the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

A Thalico Love Story Episode 3

Thalia's POV

So I decided to take Annabeth's advice. I'm gonna just go with my heart. I walked into the the infirmary. "Hey, how you feelin?"

"OK"

He won't even look at me; he probably still thinks the thing with Bianca is my fault. I can't let him hate me for no reason. "Nico, look..." I say. He turns around." It's not my fault Bianca died. She gave her life to protect us." Then he says something I was not expecting. "I know, Thalia" I guess my confused face must've looked pretty funny 'cause he started laughing. "I know it's not your fault or Percy's fault or anybody's fault. It's just sometimes I think about her at random times and it makes me sad. And I took it out on you."

"So we're cool right?"

"Yeah."

I turn around and start to leave. I feel so much better knowing that he's not mad at me anymore... wait, WHAT! This IS NOT Thalia Grace. Thalia Grace does not feel better just because a BOY isn't mad at her anymore. And of all people a boy who's not even her friend? What is happening to me? My wonderful thoughts were interrupted by yours truly Nico, which pissed me off so I said

"WHAT!"

Which kinda came out a little harsher than I had planned but Thalia does NOT apologize, EVER...FOR ANY REASON! "Never mind." Oh just great Nico. Now that's gonna be scratching at brain all day! But I need to get back to my huntresses so I start to leave again, when he says

"Do you wanna hang out some time?"

OH MY GODS! Where did that come from?!

"Nico, I'm a huntress..."

He so interrupts me by saying.

"Yeah, I forgot... Sorry for asking"

Did he just interrupt me? NO ONE INTERUPS ME! I shock him with a bolt of lightning.

" WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT FOR?!"

I shrug

"Just to annoy you"

I start walking and check my watch. OH MY GODS! It's 5: 45! I still have to get everyone out of their activities deal with any problems and make sure they're ready by 6:00 for dinner! I run all the way to the Artemis cabin and check for any huntresses. No one's there. I automatically run towards the archery range.

"Huntresses! To the cabin!"

All my huntresses follow me to the cabin.

"Huntresses! You have 10 minutes! When you're ready report outside immediately!"

Someone knocks on the door, probably Annabeth reminding me it's almost time to go to dinner. But when I opened the door it was NICO! What was he doing here didn't he know that the huntresses hated boys. And if one of the huntresses found out I was talking to him...

"Hey Thalia I was just thinking..."

"Hey Annabeth!"

"What?"

"Nico come with me"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because if the huntresses catch me with you they'll tell Artemis!"

"Well, anyway you never gave me an answer."

"About what? Hanging out with you in the infirmary?"

"Well, when I asked you to hang out later I meant after dinner."

"Oh, that, I thought it was obvious" I say as I shock him again

"OK, well I'll see you in the forest during campfire sing- along"

"OK"

"It's a date"

"Well, not really a date just ..."

"Two friends having fun in the forest"

"Exactly"

"See you then"


	4. Chapter 4

A Thalico Love Story Episode 4

After me and Nico's awkward conversation I walk back to the Artemis cabin not really sure what to do. I can't decide if I should jump up and down and worry about what to wear. Wait what am I doing? Thalia Grace does NOT get excited just because she was going to have a little get together in the forest. I went into the Artemis cabin only for Phoebe to ask "What did that boy want?" "What?!" I look at her like she's crazy "What boy? I told you that was Annabeth!"I guided her into the bathroom right after making sure no one was in there. "Look, Nico just came by to ask me if I wanted to ditch campfire sing along cause he knows I don't like it but I told him I didn't want too. Now stop giving me 20 questions and get ready. Dinner is in 30 minutes." She gave me a look like she didn't believe me but rushed and went to take a shower. Hopefully none of the other huntresses would question me. I took a shower right after Phoebe and got changed into my freshly washed lieutenant uniform. But instead of putting my hair up in its normal mo hawk I left it down.

When I came out of the bathroom I looked pretty good if I do say so myself. I then called my huntresses to order .


End file.
